


Ice Time Always Wins

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dad Cisco, Dad Hartley, Family, Fluff not Fear, Godfather Barry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “No fair man,” Cisco shoots the other man a playful glare before giving a cry in mock outrage as he watches Letty stumble over towards the speedster. “Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal,” he muttered, moving to stand up and cross his arms over his chest as his lips dip down into a pout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Terms: "mi vida" (my life)

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Come here, _mi vida_ ,” Cisco keeps his voice even, so his words come out clear. He’s crouched down, arms stretched out before him as he makes grabby hands at his fifteen month old baby girl. Dark eyes crinkle as he grins big and brightly over at Letty.

Letty is staring at him from four feet away, looking between her _papá_ and Uncle Barry, who is crouching as well on her other side. Tilting her head to the side, she looks confused as to who she should run to.

“No, no Let-Bet,” Barry vibrated his fingers as he wiggled them out in front of himself, “You wanna go whoosh with me?” He was grinning so hard, his face was starting to hurt. “We’ll go whoosh and then meet up with Uncle Lenny for some ice time? Sounds fun right, Letty?”

“Dude,” Cisco cried out, turning disbelieving eyes over to his best friend and daughter’s godfather to his and Hartley’s baby girl.

 

(It’s no secret that Letty’s favorite thing is to be held while someone is ice skating. Cisco blames Lisa’s genetics for it. He knew they should have asked Caitlin to be their surrogate instead.)

 

“No fair man,” Cisco shoots the other man a playful glare before giving a cry in mock outrage as he watches Letty stumble over towards the speedster. “Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal,” he muttered, moving to stand up and cross his arms over his chest as his lips dip down into a pout.

“What did you just say to my baby girl?”

All three heads whipped around to see Hartley leaning against the doorway of Cisco's lab, smiling softly at his daughter, as Barry stood up, securing her in his arms as he did.

“She’s betrayed us, Hart,” Cisco dramatically tossed himself over at his husband, pretending to fake crying into the man’s neck. “Our baby’s betrayed us I tell you!”

“No!”

Cisco pulled back in time to watch Letty wiggle out of Barry’s hold and try and stumble towards them, eyes growing wide and wet from the tears welling up in her blue eyes.

 

(Cisco fells like an utter and complete ass as he watches his baby stumble towards.)

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Cisco wastes no time pulling back from Hartley, turning and scooping up his little girl. Rubbing her back in a soothing manner, he whispers soothing words into her ear before shrinking back at the withering glare Hartley is sending his way.

“It’s okay princess,” Hartley murmured, coming up to drop a kiss onto her head before smoothing back her dark curls, placing another peck to her forehead. “ _Papá_ was just messing with you,” he spoke softly, trying to keep himself calm and reassuring so as to not further upset the little girl, “You know he likes to be extra silly all the time.”

"Super silly," Cisco agreed, nodding along with Hartley, face brightening up, trying to get Letty to calm down.

"He's the silliest of us all," Barry cut in as he flashed over to stand on Cisco's other side, looking like a bobble-head with how much he was nodding in agreement to Hartley's words. Stopping as his head came up, he grinned brightly as he nudge Letty to look up at him, which she did after a moment. “How about I go get you uncle Lenny, and then we can all go for ice time?” he asked, shifting from leg to leg while biting his lip while waiting. As soon as Letty gave the nod, Barry was off to go and get his own husband.

Hartley let out a soft sigh, smiling as he plucked his baby from Cisco's arms and spun on his heel. "If we're doing ice time, then we need to get you all packed up for it."

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send me a prompt or see me write something, please don't be afraid to either ask me in a comment of here or drop a word in my inbox on Tumblr, I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
